Gossip Between Dragonslayers!
by Kelly2
Summary: Kinda stupid...kinda funny....not done yet! lol..I kinda switched the POV'S too....I dont care...I wrote it REALLY late at night...dont kill me! I know its horrible...even though some people don't think it is...but I do....
1. Default Chapter

Okay I don't why I wrote this! But I did it's really, really, really, stupid. But oh well. I thought it was kind of funny…I wrote like late at night…beware of lots and lots for spelling mistakes and stuff! But okay…

Gossip Between Dragonslayers!

The sun rose slowly. Streaming soft, bright rays through all of Zaibach. Dilandau was up early, trying to plan the best way to get Escaflowne. Migel was scared and shaking. He didn't feel good at all. He had to tell Dilandau so that he could dismiss him from training. No one has ever asked to be dismissed from training for a day because they were sick, let alone even ask for time off. He knocked on Dilandau's chamber door gently.

"Who is it?" Dilandau yelled.

"It's Migel sir."" He answered in a cracking voice. He heard a sigh and Dilandau opened the door.

"What do you want, Migel?" He asked annoyed. Still in his sleeping clothes. Migel looked down and replied softly "I don't feel good at all, I threw up this morning-" He couldn't say another word. He was to frightened.

"So you want to be dismissed from today's activities, huh?" He asked yawning.

"I-yes sir," Migel stuttered alittle, "if I could please…"

He lifted his face to look him in the eyes. He was glaring at Migel. That look scared him. Then he slapped a hand on his forehead. Migel was taken aback. 

"I suppose Migel, you do have a temperature…go ahead."

He took his hand off my forehead. Migels mouth was wide open, his eyes huge. Dilandau went back in his chambers, closing the door Migels face. He stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happened. 'He doesn't yell at us all the time, he does laugh with us…but…he's never …caring…' He thought. Migel shook his head a little and walked back to his room and fell asleep. 

"Where's Migel?" Chesta asked as he pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat. Guimel, Dalet, Viole, and Gatti looked up. 

"I hear he's sick in bed." Dalet answered with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I was up early this morning and saw him knock on Lord Dilandau's door. I decided to see what was going on and hid" Guimel said, "and guess what I saw." He paused waiting for a reply but didn't get one so went on. "Dilandau putting his hand on Migels forehead and feeling for a temperature!" Guimel and the guys burst out laughing.


	2. Gossip Between Dragonslayers 2!

"Your point is...?"Chesta asked, not seeing anything wrong or weird. Gatti answered for Guimel since he was laughing to hard.

"Dude! Okay...Dilandau's out Captin, he does hang with us and have fun, especially hangs with Migel. So you add two and two together and...Dilandau must have have a thing for Migel!"

"Hmmm...your right! They stare at each other! And when Dilandau decides to slap us..he barely hits Migel!" yelled Chesta. They shook their heads. Chad and Eric walked over and sat.

Chad interrupted the laughing "have you guys heard what happened this morning?"

"YES!"

"I do think they would have a great time together...in bed as well!" Eric exclaimed.

They stopped laughing and looked at him. He gave an innocent look and shrugged. They started laughing once again. Gatti pulled a wine bottle out from behind him. He smiled and said, "Look what I've got! An extra large bottle of this wonderful Atorisan wine." 

Dalet grabbed the bottle, opened it and poured some in his mouth. The rest got some too.

Migel woke up, feeling alot better. He got dressed and headed towards the training area. He heard loud laughing and singing. He walked down the hall, turned the corner, and saw Chesta, Gatti, Guimel, Dalet, Chad and Eric. He giggled a little at the site of them. They were completey drunk. Chad had his arm around Eric and Gatti, singing "Oh great me! I'm the best!" Some stupid song he obviously made up. Chesta was bumping into numerous things. Dalet and Guimel having their arms intwined and skipping. They went up to Migel. "Did you and Lord Dilandau have a good time after training?" Chad asked trying to wink but was WAY to and almost fell over but Eric caught him. Chesta pointed and said, "now we all know about..." he started laughing and they went on their way. Migel watched them and shook his head. He walked around looking for dIlandau.

Dilandau was sitting outside on the bench looking up at the stars.

"Lord Dilandau?" Migel asked sitting next to him.

"Yes?"

Migel blushed a little, "thank you. I feel alot better."

Dilandau looked at him, smiled and caressed his cheek gently. They inched closer to each other. 

Gatti popped out from behind the bushes pointing "I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" He started laughing. Dilandau glared at him. Gatti gave a scared innocent look, like that of a child about to be punished. He ran around the bench being chased by Dilandau. Migel looked stupified.

"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHORT SHRIMP! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO BAD!"

The End!

Okay..now it time for....::pauses for effect::....REVIEW! HAHA! Okay...now onward...to...to...click the review button! haha!


End file.
